


Inside Joke

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: My Filthiest Fics (Readers Beware) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Come Eating, Come Marking, Consensual Underage Sex, Dream Sex, Facials, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Minor, Multi, Nudity, Only Kind of - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Taboo, Teasing, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, double team, like so much teenage angst, little teen steve gets hard so easy, they're just brothers and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: There is something about Tony and Bucky's relationship that Steve is missing. All he wants is to have what they have. They're going to let him have it all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: My Filthiest Fics (Readers Beware) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922230
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Inside Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Been really excited to finish this one. It's FILTHY and awesome so read at your own risk. Read the tags. Enjoy!

Tony was coming home!

It was a little bittersweet because his best friend, and other older brother, was just about to leave for college, but at least Steve would get to have both Bucky and Tony in the house for one whole summer before they were separated again.

They had been his closest companions and most loyal confidants all growing up. They were thick as thieves. Even when Bucky turned sixteen and he and Tony grew really close, Bucky never left Steve behind if he could manage. He understood those nights that Tony told him he wasn't old enough to hang out with them- he didn't even mind because Tony always made it up to him the next day. They'd spend all day outside or playing video games.

Now, he was sixteen, but he still didn't feel old enough to hang out with his brothers sometimes. They'd both grown into men seemingly overnight. It was hard to keep up with Bucky's baseball trophies and Tony's engineering accomplishments. Steve just wanted his brothers to like him as much as he liked them. It felt like he wasn't in on the joke, like he was looking in from the outside. Whatever it was that they had, he wanted it, too.

When a knock sounded at his bedroom door, Steve's head snapped up from his journal. He quickly shoved it under his pillow and called, "Come in!" The door swung open to reveal his eldest brother in all his graduated glory. A bachelor's suited him. He'd started growing a goatee that, until then, Steve had only seen in pictures. His shirt was stretched over a surprising amount of muscle for an academic, but Steve supposed that was down to the amount of work Tony did with his hands.

Steve jumped up from his bed and nearly tackled Tony back through the door before he could even get a word in edgewise. "Tones! You're here!"

Tony seemed frozen for a second before he wrapped his arms around Steve and hugged him tight, burying his face in the blond's neck. He smelled faintly of sweat and something musky. It must be from lugging his bags upstairs. "It's good to see you, too, little bro. I missed you."

Steve didn't want to let go but he wanted to get a good look at Tony, make sure he was really there, so he pulled back. "Does Buck know you're here?"

Tony nodded distractedly, looking Steve over from head to toe. Steve felt a lick of shyness at the assessment. "Just came from his room, actually. We're reacquainted, don't worry," Tony teased with a smirk.

Another private joke Steve wasn't in on. And here he thought being sixteen meant the end of them treating him like a kid. His annoyance must have shown on his face because Tony slung an arm around his shoulders and said, "Hey, Stevie. Why the long face? Aren't you happy to see me?"

He was happy. He would take whatever he could get from his brothers and like it. "Of course I am, Tones. I missed you so much." He pulled Tony back in for a hug and held him tight.

***

Dinner was going to be a hilarious affair. Steve was the chef of the three, though that didn't say much, and with their parents working late more often than not, he'd learned to feed more than just himself. Tony, however, was not a chef. But that night, Tony refused to allow Steve to cook, said he wanted to make up for missing his recent birthday with a birthday dinner. Bucky just leaned on the counter and smiled like a dope the whole time.

Missing. The. Joke.

Steve finally acquiesced, sitting at the dining table in the open kitchen and watching Tony ambled around the kitchen, trying to rediscover everything. Bucky joined him at the table, kicking his legs up to lay them across Steve's lap. Habitually, Steve pulled them closer and started massaging his bare calves. Bucky hummed happily and leaned one elbow on the table, smiling over at Steve with that familiar affection they shared.

Steve respected Tony almost to a point of fear, but Bucky- Bucky was his partner in crime. They were closer than any other pair of siblings Steve had ever met. They shared everything: clothes (despite being substantially smaller than Bucky), music, showers. Especially as he got older, Bucky clung to him. Steve didn't really understand it, but he'd be damned if he complained about it, especially as Tony started drifting further away.

Tony put a lid on a pot of something that actually smelled great and turned around, finding Steve admiring Bucky with fondness and rubbing his ankles. When he cleared his throat, Steve weirdly felt like he'd been caught somehow. He dropped his hands and looked up at Tony, waiting for something like judgment. Tony just smiled. "So, guys. Tell me what I missed. I wished I could've come home more over the years." He walked around the counter and placed a firm hand on Bucky's shoulder. "At least Buck got to visit me a few times, but Stevie," he moved and placed a hand on Steve then, "I missed you so much. And look at you, all grown up. You're basically a man now."

Steve blushed hard. He didn't get blatant compliments from Tony all that often, especially about his physique, and it had him off-kilter. "Th-thanks, Tony. I mean, I just turned sixteen, but I feel...older."

Bucky lowered his legs and leaned in. "Sixteen is a big age, man. It changes your life." Steve caught the look Bucky aimed up at Tony. They shared a moment that, more than most, left Steve on the outside.

"I am sixteen now, so can you please tell me what that's about," Steve complained, not sure where the confidence came from. Mostly, he was just annoyed beyond belief.

They both looked surprised to hear him demand something of them. Tony raised a brow. "Well, well. What have we here? Looks like Steve really is all grown up."

Steve, defiant and spurred by their incredulity, lifted his chin. "Yeah, I am. So stop babying me and tell me what I'm missing."

Bucky turned to Tony and laid an easy hand on his arm. "He's sixteen, Tones," Bucky reminded him like Tony had forgotten, like that meant something important.

Tony nodded absently but wouldn't take his eyes from Steve. "I know, I know. I can't believe it. I just want to do it right."

"You always do it right," Bucky praised, just that side of too serious for the moment. Tony raked fingers through Bucky's hair and gripped the back of his neck softly. Everything was effortless and comfortable, and suddenly Steve wanted it. Whatever it was. It was so unfair. Steve was the one who'd spent the last four years with Bucky while Tony was mostly away. Steve was the one that followed Tony around when they were kids. Yet they had something he didn't. He wanted what they had.

It may have been childish, but Steve couldn't sit there and watch them be 'buddy-buddy' without him, so he stood abruptly from his chair and stomped to his room, slamming his door shut behind him. He tried to hold back the tears, angry at himself for crying over something so dumb. His brothers loved him, he knew that. It was just so _frustrating_ that there was always something between them that eluded him. He had few friends at school, his parents thought him odd. His brothers were the only ones that always got him, but having them together again just solidified that he was no one's number one.

A tentative knock at the door had Steve sniffling and wiping his eyes. He curled up on his bed, trying to hide his face behind his shoulder, before weakly calling, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and before Steve could try and guess which one of them it was, two sets of footsteps swished across the carpet. Tony sat down in front of him with Bucky standing over his shoulder. Steve buried his face further into his bed when Tony brushed errant bangs from his eyes. "Stevie, what's wrong?" the eldest asked.

Steve couldn't say it out loud without sounding like a punk, or without crying even more, and he refused to showcase his weakness in front of the two strongest men he knew. "Nothing."

Bucky chuckled and sat down by Steve's legs behind Tony and began rubbing soothing patterns up and down his thigh. "Doesn't look like nothing." He squeezed Steve's thigh and urged, "Come on, Steve. You know you can trust us. I mean," Bucky smirked, "we kept your little infatuation with your stuffed horse a secret, didn't we."

"Oh, and that time we caught you watching pony porn," Tony cackled and shoved Steve's shoulder good-naturedly.

Steve bolted upright in indignation. "I was just curious! It was _one time_!"

Bucky grabbed Tony's hand when it reached out towards Steve again, lowering it to the bed but not letting go. Bucky continued, kinder, "What we mean is that you can tell us anything and we're not going to love you any less." Tony only nodded that time, knowing that his mouth was only going to make the situation worse.

Steve bit at his lip nervously while he surveyed his brothers. When he looked down at their joined hands, instead of pulling apart, they interlocked their fingers, seemingly without conscious choice. "I want that," Steve found himself saying.

"Want what?" Bucky asked, but then Tony nodded at their hands and said, "He wants that."

"Oh," Bucky realized and set his chin on Tony's shoulder, smiling at Steve. "Do you even know what _that_ is?"

Steve didn't exactly, but that was most of the problem. Whatever it was, they had it and Steve didn't. "Doesn't matter," he told them. "I want it."

"Be careful what you wish for, Stevie," Tony warned.

"I'm sixteen, Tony. I'm Steve now," he barked and immediately hated that he'd done it.

Tony just grinned. "My, my. Is that right? You still call me Tones. Why can't I call you Stevie?"

It was a fair question, and his objection had been unfair to begin with. He loved his nickname, and he loved hearing Tony say it. The anger deflated from his chest as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry. Of course, you can call me Stevie. I like it." The weight of his embarrassment made him hang his head as he picked at his shorts. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I just-" He growled lowly and covered his face with his hands.

Moments later, he felt the warmth of two bodies pressed to either side. Tony's gentle voice, the one saved for moments just between the three of them, trickled to him from just inches away. "You just what, Stevie?" He said the nickname with victory then, but not without its usual softness.

Steve couldn't pull his hands away while his face was still burning red. He just groaned and said, "I don't know."

A hand on his other side, Bucky's then, rubbed gently at his knee. "I think you do know. And even if you don't, maybe we can help you figure it out."

Tony made a sound, then, that vaguely reminded Steve of Tom catching Jerry. He had to see what Tony's face looked like and he dropped his hands. Tony was looking at him with a smirk but his eyes were all honest intrigue.

"You won't laugh?"

Tony's eyes twinkled. "I have a feeling laughing will be my last reaction."

Steve didn't know what that _meant_! "Like that," he complained, hearing his voice take up a higher octave but not being able to stop it. "You both are always saying things that are funny but only to yourselves. You're always in on some joke that I don't know about. I can't stand it." He drew his knees up and let his forehead smack against them. "I just want to be a part of it."

"I still don't think you understand what _it_ is," Tony reminded.

Steve wanted to pull his hair out. He looked Tony in the eyes, imploring, "How can I if you never tell me?"

"He's got a point," Bucky offered. That was the brother he knew and loved. Bucky always had his back, even when he was wrong. Tony seemed to be considering it. "Plus," Bucky added, "I was sixteen when we started."

"Started what?" Steve nearly shouted then inhaled sharply. "Holy crap. Are you guys doing something illegal?"

Tony licked his lips then pursed them in thought. "I mean, I guess so." But he said it like it was funny and that was more confusing.

Steve was finally a little afraid to know. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. "Are you guys...hurting people?"

"What the fuck, Steve? No!" Bucky protested. "It's not like that."

"Then what it is like?" Steve implored.

Bucky huffed. "Steve, I don't know- I just-"

Tony interrupted Bucky with a hand that cupped his chin and a thumb across his lips. "I don't think talking about it will explain it properly. I think we should just show him."

Steve felt anticipation zing through his veins. It was a cross between excitement and trepidation. He was finally going to know what was going on, but what if he hated it? What if they did something that he didn't want to be a part of. What if-

Tony pulled Bucky to him by a firm grip on the side of his throat until Bucky was on his hands and knees across Steve and just when Steve was most confused, their lips met. His jaw went slack in shock. He wasn't even sure what he was seeing. The confusion went further when he felt it translate into something intense in his gut. It was something he'd never felt before and he couldn't think of what to label it. It felt illicit and forbidden.

Bucky moaned against Tony's mouth, parting his lips for more. Tony took the invitation and Steve could see his tongue slide between Bucky's lips. "Oh my- _fuck_ , fuck. Holy shit," Steve yelped and then he was scrambling off the bed, breaking his brothers apart. Bucky looked heartbroken but Tony's face was composed into something unreadable. 

"Steve, wait a sec," Tony tried.

"I have to...go." Steve turned and ran before he had to think about anything he'd just seen.

He realized only after he was halfway down the hall that he just ran from his own room and didn't know where to go. The only other place that meant anything privacy-wise was the shared upstairs bathroom. He rushed inside, slamming the door shut and turning the lock. He wasn't breathing properly, he knew, but he couldn't focus long enough to take a full breath in. He just kept seeing Bucky's thick, pink lips parting around Tony's slick tongue.

It was repulsive and terrible and...Steve crumpled to the floor in a sobbing mess because it also made so much sense. He was sixteen, not stupid. What would bring two people closer together than fucking? Of course, his brothers were, what, sleeping together- shudders ran across his spine at the chaos of the image in his head. It was the most logical reason for why they could guess each other's movements, knew each other so well, were so comfortable with each other.

He couldn't believe he didn't see it before, and now that he had, he saw every moment of their lives differently. Bucky said he was sixteen when they started, so Steve was fourteen. _Two years_ they've been going around behind Steve's back. Every hug, every lingering hand, every touch of a cheek and playful smack on the ass had a whole new meaning. Two years he'd been living in the dark. Two years they kept that from him. Two years of their relationship flourishing while his withered away.

It hit him that he might be jealous. Jealous of their bond, the time they'd spent together. It had nothing to do specifically with the kissing or possible sex, but everything to do with Steve being the only one not in the loop. It burned inside him, a betrayal of the worst kind. He asked, begged them to tell him their secret and they had. What was he going to do with it? He sat on the floor and cried while he tried to figure it out.

Tell Mom and Dad? 

No. No way. He couldn't do that to his brothers. They were good guys. They had real futures. Bucky had a full-ride coming in the fall and Tony had multiple interviews lined up over the summer. This would ruin them if it got out.

Maybe he could make it through this summer without having to talk to them, and then they'd both be leaving and he could pretend like it never happened. That idea left a sick feeling in his stomach that wasn't there even when he saw them make out. Turning his back on them felt wrong. They were his brothers. He didn't want to lose them.

Whatever he did, he couldn't stay in the bathroom all summer. Plus, he was hungry and Tony had made dinner downstairs. He dried his eyes and wiped his nose with his shirt. He could do this. They're still the same people they have been his whole life. They were still Tony and Bucky. He. Could. Do. This. Steve cautiously got up and opened the bathroom door, peeking out into the hall.

Silence.

He waited but no one came out so he snuck out of the bathroom as quietly as he could and tip-toed down the hall. When he passed his room, the closest, the door was open and it was empty. He didn't know where his brothers went but they'd left him in peace. As he passed Bucky's room next to his, he heard faint voices. He recognized that Bucky sounded distressed and that Tony was soothing him but he couldn't make out any of the words.

He'd seen Bucky's face, devastation clear as day, and understood that his reaction had hurt his best friend. He felt bad for it but how could he be held responsible for his reaction to something like _that_. He'd apologize later, maybe way later when he could wrap his mind around it all.

His stomach grumbled loudly and he hissed a curse before running away from the door and downstairs to the kitchen. At least he could think over what to do while he ate whatever it was that smelled so dang good. Tony must've learned to cook over the last four years because when he left for college, he could barely make eggs. Steve uncovered the pot and found gumbo. He moaned at the smell and dished himself a hearty portion. The first bite was to die for and he briefly considered letting everything he saw go just for the recipe.

"It's Bucky's favorite." Steve gasped and nearly dropped his bowl as he spun around to find Tony at the bottom of the stairs. The older man held a hand up in apology. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Steve just stood there, unsure of what to do. "I know you probably need some time alone to think about things, but I have to tell you something before you get any ideas."

Steve set his bowl down. "I won't tell Mom and Dad." That he'd already decided.

Tony was brought up short, mouth open to speak but pausing. "Oh. Um, thank you. That wasn't what I was going to say, but now that I think about it, that's good to know." He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt before taking a deep breath and meeting Steve's eyes. "You need to know that you mean the world to Bucky. I mean, we _both_ love you so much, that's not what I-" He stopped, pressed his lips together, and tried again. "It would crush him if you hated him. You're his best friend. And, just for clarification, I came on to him years ago. I kissed him. He wanted to tell you when it happened but I wouldn't let him. We couldn't decide if we should or not when you turned sixteen, but you were so curious and Bucky thought it would hurt you more to find out on your own. Honestly, I thought you'd already guessed and weren't into it."

Tony was rambling. He rambled when he was nervous or unsure. Steve took pity on him. "You can tell Bucky I don't hate him. I could never hate him."

Tony nodded, taking the win. "And me?" It was vulnerable, something he'd rarely heard from Tony in the sixteen years he'd known him. This wasn't a moment to be brushed away.

Steve came around the island and pulled Tony into a hug. "I could never hate either of you. I love you too much."

Tony let out a shaky exhale that sounded suspiciously like he was trying not to cry so Steve hugged him harder before letting him go. Tony immediately turned away from him and Steve knew he was right about the tears. The oldest mumbled, "I'll let you eat," and hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.

He didn't hate his brothers. They were his brothers for Christ's sake. He looked deep down, trying to find the repulsion and disgust from earlier but it was gone. Maybe love really did cover all sins. Maybe he could accept that his brothers were- He shuddered again and shook his head. Maybe it was too soon for acceptance. He could aim for tolerance, though. So what if they liked to kiss. Who were they hurting?

It was clear they both liked it, a lot of Bucky's moans were anything to go by. Steve felt hot just thinking about it, and then nauseous about feeling hot. It wasn't that Steve was blind. He knew, unbiasedly, that his brothers were hot. He knew they were always popular with girls and boys at school. He knew that Tony had quite a reputation growing up, but now that he thought about it, Tony had settled down quite a bit in the hookup department while at college.

He guessed he knew why. Did that mean they were something more than sex? Were they just sleeping together, or were they actually together? Were his brothers...dating? He couldn't decide if that made it worse or not; like, would you rather your husband cheat on you because he loves someone else or because he wanted sex? Somehow, he could see Tony taking Bucky out on the town to a fancy dinner and pulling out his chair and buying his food. Tony treated Bucky like a queen; he just always thought it was brotherly affection.

Technically, it was.

And Bucky was so happy when Tony was around, or when he was going off to visit Tony at school- 

Steve covered his mouth with a hand. Holy shit. Bucky's school visits were booty calls. Or dates. Or both. Steve's head spun. His whole life was a lie. Bucky would spend days and days before a trip talking about seeing Tony, and he always came back deeply content. It made Steve happy to see Bucky so happy, but he never understood why he wasn't allowed to go. Bucky always told him he was too young to be away from home without a parent, that he had school to focus on, that they needed older brother time.

Jesus Christ. Older brother time.

Steve sank to the floor against the counter and wrapped his arms around himself. Everything was locking into place and by then Steve felt like an idiot for missing it. They were both upstairs right that moment. Were they fooling around? Right next door to Steve's room? The not knowing was what got him every time, but now, he was too scared to know for sure. What if they were, what would he do?

No, he couldn't face it. At least for now he was overwhelmed with just knowing in a vague sense. He needed to eat Tony's delicious gumbo- if he could stomach it- and get some sleep- if it were possible- so that he could face it head-on tomorrow.

***

_"Come on, Tones. Fuck me." Bucky reached behind himself, grasping for Tony._

_Tony hummed happily and rubbed his cockhead back and forth across Bucky's loose, slick hole. "You want it, don't you, Buck? Tell me how bad you want it."_

_Bucky gasped, face burning pink with embarrassment, but he still pleaded. "I want you so bad, Tony. Please, give it to me."_

_Tony leaned back and lined up with Bucky's hole before turning his head and looking directly at Steve. "Pay attention, Stevie. I'll show you how he likes it."_

_Bucky turned to him, suddenly less desperate, and purred, "Trust me, Stevie. He feels so good. You'll love it." Then he was reaching his hand out to Steve, drawing closer and closer until-_

Steve snapped awake and shot up in bed. He was panting, sweating, and, when he reached down to confirm what he could already feel, hard in his pajamas. He flopped back down on his bed and covered his eyes with his forearm. It's not like that was the first time he'd had a sex dream featuring a brother, not even the first time featuring them both together, but those were metaphorical, unrealistic Freudian attempts to deal with other struggles in his life. This was...something else.

He refused to give in and touch himself. He couldn't stoop that low. He couldn't control his dreams, but jerking off to his brothers, when they slept just down the hall, was a line he wouldn't cross. He tried to breathe through the blood rushing south and collect his thoughts.

So, he dreamt about his brothers fucking in a completely sensible, non-metaphorical way. Okay. What did that mean? Was he a pervert? Was he attracted to them? Did it even mean anything?

He needed water.

What he actually needed was a cold shower, but that would involve admitting that he was hard in the first place and he wasn't going there. He was just up in the middle of the night and needed a glass of water. Totally normal.

He stood on wobbly legs and ignored how his dick bobbed under the thin layer of his sleep pants since he wasn't wearing underwear. He refused to adjust it because, again, acknowledgment. No, he was going to slink down the hall in complete discomfort and get a damn glass of water.

Door open. No movement. So far so good. He moved slowly, avoiding the creaky board in front of Tony's room across the hall. He was passing Bucky's door when he heard voices again. They were still both in there. Still awake. He couldn't make out their words any better than earlier but their tones were different. They sounded full-forced, maybe angry? He hated himself for it, but he silently placed an ear to the door.

" _Tony._ "

Steve pushed back, hitting his back against the other wall with a dull thud. That was a moan. Clear cut, no two ways about it. That was Bucky moaning Tony's name.

Holy shit. Holy _shit_. They were fucking. They were, in real life, actually having sex not ten feet from Steve and the only thing separating them was three inches of plywood. He could be asked twenty years down the road and he'd never be able to say why, but he leaned forward again and put his ear back to the door.

" _Bucky, look at you, baby. God, you're perfect._ " Tony was whispering, but only technically. His voice was louder than it should be late at night having secret sex with his brother. They were lucky their parents' room was downstairs. There was shuffling, the bed creaked, and then moaning. That was Bucky's moan, Steve knew instantly even though he'd never heard that particular sound come from him before that day.

" _Oh, fuck. That's so good, Tones. Deeper. Come on, honey, lick inside me._ "

Steve wanted to cry. He wanted to rampage through the house, throwing breakable things and screaming at the top of his lungs. He felt out of control. His eldest brother was rimming his middle brother, and his middle brother was begging for more.

It wasn't real. It couldn't be.

He didn't move though; instead, he pressed his ear harder to the door and clenched his hands into fists, willfully ignoring that his erection hadn't gone away. More moans. Muffled that time. Steve figured that was Tony, moaning for Bucky's ass as he ate him out. What the fuck was happening? He felt like he was in a Black Mirror episode and he was being confronted with some deep, dark truth he never knew about himself.

He was actively listening to his brothers fuck and not running away. That was his truth. The moment he found it, he needed to get away from it. He backed slowly away from the door and into his room, stumbling as he crossed the threshold. He stood in the middle of his bedroom, hard and sweating, unsure what to do. He looked at his bed, soft, warm, calling to him. He looked down at the floor where the vent he shared with Bucky's room fit into the wood. He swallowed hard and held back a whimper as he sank to his knees and crawled over to the vent. When he put his ear to it, he could clearly hear everything. Every word, every moan, in stereo.

He swore he could even hear Tony's wet tongue make a mess of Bucky's hole. " _Ugh, harder. Yeah, yeah, like that._ " Bucky moaned and it sounded muffled, too. Maybe he was covering his mouth, maybe he was biting into his arm. The picture in Steve's head shifted with each new option. " _That's so good, honey. Oh, make me feel so good._ "

Bucky was a charmer. Always knew what to say to get people to love him, but Steve had no idea- why would he- that Bucky was so vocal in bed. It made sense, like everything else, that Bucky would be so encouraging, offer praise at every turn when he liked something, and make it known when he wanted something different.

" _Tony, fuck, babe. You're gonna-_ " Bucky moaned, louder than before, not dampened that time. " _I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-_ " Bucky loosed a long, noisy moan but a second later it was cut off by something. It was still there but barely audible and then Tony was whispering, " _You want to wake the whole house, slut?_ "

Bucky laughed. Laughed. At his brother calling him a slut.

Cool.

" _Want to wake Stevie_ ," Bucky taunted petulantly, breathing hard. Steve went perfectly still at hearing his name, pressing his ear against the grate hard enough to hurt.

" _Yeah, well._ _I think we messed up kissing in front of him_ _. Maybe we_ _should've_ _have told him way back when, when he still looked up to us like gods._ " Little did they know, he still did. The sound of sheets shuffling filled the silence following Tony's statement and then he added, " _I really thought he would want us once he knew. How fucking stupid does that make me?_ "

Bucky made a hurt sound, then there was the sound of lips on skin. " _We did this together, and we'll deal with the consequences together. That's what brothers do._ " So they acknowledged it. Talked about it casually. They didn't pretend not to be brothers because they were lovers. They were both. Steve held his breath, hoping to hear more.

" _Even if he never forgives me, I won't be able to live with myself if I ruined your relationship with him._ " Tony sounded once again on the verge of tears. Apparently, he was more comfortable crying in front of Bucky.

" _I won't let that happen, and Steve will forgive us. Some day. I know it. That's just who he is._ " Bucky shushed Tony when he really started to shed tears and then he was humming, some vague lullaby. Steve pictured Bucky with Tony wrapped in his arms, Tony's face tucked into Bucky's neck while Bucky rocked him to sleep.

It was pure. The opposite of what was happening just minutes before and it hit Steve that that was who they were. They were doing something awful and unmentionable but they were also comfortable and happy.

They were happy.

They were happy and Steve hated them for it. How could they be happy without him? They had each other and what did Steve have?

He felt something hot, hotter than before, boil up in him and the jealousy from before flew back in full force. They were huddled together, holding each other together in a big, warm bed and Steve was lying on the cold, hard floor by himself because he refused to admit what he wanted.

Alone and hard, Steve could at least admit to himself what he wanted. He wanted them.

It was the hardest trial of Steve's life to date when he peeled himself off the floor and made his way to Bucky's door. His hand shook when it rapped against the wood. There was immediate movement, frantic from the sound of it, on the other side of the door, then it was pulled open and Bucky was standing there in boxers that were obviously hastily pulled on. He was flushed, his hair was a mess. He looked beautiful.

Steve couldn't stop himself when he lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck to connect their lips in a bruising kiss. He heard a sharp inhale from the bed. Bucky tasted just like Steve imagined and it made him moan against him. Bucky's arms came around his waist and pulled them flush. When he felt Steve's erection between them, he hummed and rocked his hips against Steve's. It felt amazing. It felt too amazing. It shouldn't feel that good. It shouldn't have felt good at all because that was his brother and that was wrong. But it did.

Bucky dipped lower, not breaking their kiss, and picked Steve up under his thighs. Then, Steve was done thinking about right and wrong for the moment because he could feel Bucky getting hard against him. "Buck," he groaned as the older boy licked down his neck. "Help me," he begged. "Make this okay. Make me forget."

He didn't get the desired reaction- aka Bucky ruining him with pleasure. Bucky dropped him abruptly to his feet and stumbled back, hurt written on his face. "Steve, that's not what I want. I don't want you to forget it's me. If you don't want this, that's totally okay, but I'm your brother. We both are," Bucky whined and waved behind him where Tony was plastered to Bucky's headboard, his bottom half covered by sheets and his hands pointedly covering his lap.

They were his brothers. How did he, even for a second, forget that? They were born from the same parents, raised in the same home. They shared blood. Steve felt vile, disgusting. He crossed every line he swore he wouldn't for a kiss, for the feeling of Bucky against him. He held no moral high ground on them.

"What did I do?" he questioned, dumbfounded. "I'm going to hell." It was said with awe, his situation coming into view. Bucky reached for him, but he reeled back. "No. Don't touch me. I don't want to make you like me." He was crying then, silent but obvious, with fat tears streaking down his cheeks.

Tony made his presence known then, getting off the bed with Bucky's sheets wrapped around him and coming to where Steve was receding into the hallway. "No, baby. Don't say that. Can't you see it?" Tony laid a soft hand on Steve's arm, so soft that Steve couldn't bring himself to pull away. "We're already like you." He brought Steve's hand up and kissed his knuckles. "We already love you."

Steve whimpered at his words, unaware until that moment how badly he needed them. "But you're my brother." It sounded weak even to his own ears, and Tony smirked at him.

"I know. Isn't it wild?"

It was such a Tony thing to say that Steve found a laugh bubbling from between his lips. "Don't you feel...wrong?"

Tony shrugged. "Why? Who are we hurting? I love Bucky. I love him more than most men love their spouses. More than boyfriends who beat their partners, cheat on them, ignore them. Who's really ruining the idyllic relationship standards, me or them?"

Tony was always persuasive. He'd convinced Steve to take the blame for most of Tony's mishaps as a child because they both knew Steve would go unpunished. He convinced Steve to try alcohol for the first time. He made Steve do things that he never would have on his own and they always turned out okay. Maybe Tony was right yet again. Who were they hurting? If they loved each other and treated each other well, why was it so wrong? Didn't kings and queens use to marry within their family to keep a bloodline pure? Didn't gods and goddesses sleep with their children whenever they felt like it? And the three of them weren't even ruling over anybody. They just wanted what they wanted in their own home.

"If Mom and Dad ever found out..." Steve cringed.

"They won't," Tony assured them. "They've never paid attention to us long enough to care before. Why start now?"

Bucky approached again, more cautious this time. "Speaking of our parents finding out, we might want to take this to my room in case they wake up." Bucky took his hand and led them all back into his room. Tony shut the door behind them.

Steve felt the same war of emotions as before, but he allowed it this time. "Talk to me. I don't want to freak out."

Tony pulled him into a hug, one arm looped low on his waist and the other behind his neck. It was familiar and comforting and Steve melted into it. Tony's mouth was right next to his ear, and he offered, "Would you like to hear how it started?"

Bucky's face lit up behind Tony. "Oh, Stevie. You'll wanna hear this."

He did. He wanted to hear how this could possibly have happened. "Yeah."

"Okay. Come here." Tony pulled him to Bucky's bed, but he couldn't make himself go further than the bottom edge. He climbed up and pulled his legs crossed under him. Tony let him go, sitting at the top of the bed, maybe to give Steve space. Bucky crawled up the bed- hips swaying teasingly and Steve reminded himself whose hips those were- until he reached Tony. The tease pulled the sheet covering Tony's lower half up and slid under it between Tony's legs, curling on his side into Tony's chest. Their brother had always been a glutton for attention.

Tony rolled his eyes but wrapped an arm around Bucky, hand settling at the top of his ass above the sheet. Steve watched it all with incredulity. They were unabashed about their relationship. They always had been, Steve guessed. He just didn't know what it meant. He took his time admiring their ease. Bucky was smiling blissfully to himself as Tony stroked his other hand down his arm. A pull in Steve's gut made him want to be in both Bucky's place and Tony's place.

Tony caught Steve's longing gaze and his eyes went soft. "Bucky's so pretty, isn't he?" Bucky hummed, eyes falling to Steve without shame. The young man's coy beauty hit Steve hard in the gut. He felt unexpectedly protective and vicious all at once. Tony chuckled, making Steve look up at him. "Yeah, Steve. I know that look." Steve felt caught out and tried to gather himself but Tony urged, "No, no. Don't do that. Bucky loves knowing he turns you on."

Turning him on? Steve took stock and found that Tony was right. Bucky was turning him on.

Bucky smirked and wiggled his ass back into Tony's lap. "He's right," Bucky informed him. He looked Steve right in the eye, licked his pillowy, pink tongue across his lips, and asked, "Do I turn you on, Stevie?"

 _Fuck_.

"Fuck."

"I'd take that as a yes," Tony teased. "Stevie," he chastised, "where is that mouth coming from?"

Bucky waved at Steve's general form and told Tony, "He's sixteen now. He's not a kid anymore. Look at him." Bucky pointed at his lap, his obvious hard-on that refused to die. "He knows what he wants."

They were talking about him like he was a painting on the wall. His body felt on display for them and he didn't totally hate it. How was it so obvious to them when Steve had no idea what he wanted? There was so much more he needed to know. "Tell me the story," he requested.

Bucky settled into Tony's chest and added, "Go ahead, Tones. You tell it so much better."

Tony scoffed. "Right, like we've ever told anyone before."

"Well, no, but you're the storyteller of the family, anyway."

Steve felt a fond smile on his face. "Guys?" He prompted and they both quieted down. Tony wrapped his arms more firmly around Bucky and started.

"Buck had an away game in my area and Mom wanted him to stay with me instead of in a hotel. He was going to stay the night at my apartment before heading back with the team the next day. Now, I'd had a crush on Buck for years, ever since he got serious about baseball and started bulking up."

Steve was startled at the blatant admission. Tony just had a crush on his brother. Not a big deal, apparently. Tony smirked. "I know. Gross, right? Which is why I never said anything. I tortured myself every day until I went away to college. So when I found out that Bucky was coming to stay the night, I freaked. I got wasted before he came and by the time he got there, I was losing it. I kept pawing at him and crying." Tony shook his head.

It made Steve feel a little better at least that Tony understood the distastefulness of what he felt in the beginning. "Bucky's a smart cookie. He put together what was bothering me from drunken words and the fact that I kept trying to unbutton his pants."

"What did he do?" Steve asked before he could help it, even though Bucky was right there, eyes on Steve.

"Pretty much the same as you. You two were always so alike." He kissed Bucky's hair. "He let me get him off and then ran away. Literally. Ran out of the apartment in the middle of the night in a strange city. And here I am, too drunk to even stand, much less run after him, _and_ I'm still crying." Bucky made a low, sad sound and kissed Tony's neck.

"I'm sorry," Bucky lamented.

Tony lifted his chin to lock their eyes. "We've talked about this. You have nothing to be sorry about. I basically attacked you and then let you wander by yourself at sixteen."

"You were drunk and I took advantage."

Tony barked a laugh, almost cruel. "Took advantage of me! I'm your older brother. We both know you'd do anything to make me happy."

Bucky got ruffled then, sitting up a little and leveling Tony with a look. "Yeah, I let you blow me until I painted your face with cum to make _you_ happy."

Steve whimpered, turned on beyond belief at the combination of passion and lewdness, and then nauseous in the same degree at the emotions. Both brothers' head whipped around to look at Steve just in time to catch him palming his erection. Heat flushed through Steve's face. "Ignore me. _Please_."

"Not a chance," Tony quipped. "But I'll pretend to if you want to jerk off while I finish the story." Steve cursed under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't do that, could he?

No. He wasn't that far gone. Yet. "Just finish the story, Tony."

Both of his brothers laughed, making Steve scowl but Tony did go on. "So I'm calling Bucky over and over and feeling like shit, which made me drink more, which meant my slurred voicemails only got worse. Finally, I think I just passed out because next thing I know there's this glorious, warm feeling around my dick. I'm only half awake but I know a blowjob when I'm getting one, so I look down and Bucky's got his lips stretched around me and he's looking up at me with those pretty blue eyes and, _God-_ " Tony rocked his lap against Bucky's hip and kissed his shoulder. "How could I say no to you when you look at me like that?"

"You can't," Bucky answered, haughty, as he glanced at Steve. "You could say," he told the blond, "I _came_ to my senses."

They were all silent for a long, tense moment. And then they all three cracked up. It felt so good to laugh after feeling like he was losing his mind. It was just the reminder he needed that nothing had really changed.

Bucky reached out and tugged him close, letting Steve lean on him while Bucky leaned on Tony. They were a loose, happy brother sandwich and Steve knew he didn't want to be anywhere else. He tossed a thigh over Bucky's lap, knee poking Tony in the side. Tony's hand moved casually to rub Steve's inner thigh. He melted into the touch, allowing himself to feel how much he missed Tony.

"So what now?" Steve asked while his fingers wandered across Bucky's lap.

Bucky shrugged and intertwined their fingers. It was scary how good it felt. "Whatever you want. We can do anything you want. Or nothing."

"We mean that. If you never want to do anything with us, we still love you and nothing will change," Tony added.

That made Steve feel safe, bold, and he rolled his eyes. "Except that I'll know what you doing when you're both in Bucky's room at night and I'll be all by myself in my room. That'd be awful because I'd have to lay there and listen to Bucky beg you to rim him harder and not do anything about it."

Tony cackled while Bucky pouted. "You try having Tony's tongue in your ass and not begging."

"Challenge accepted," Steve lilted and then realized what he'd said. It was too late, though. Bucky was grinning and tugging him in with a playful arm around his neck.

"Filthy," Bucky praised, lips brushing his temple. He lowered his voice and added, "I love it."

***

Tony had an interview later that week in the city and they decided to make a day of it together. Steve wasn't so sure it was a good idea. He still didn't know what to do. He'd been halfway to coming in his pants all week since that night in Bucky's room even though they hadn't so much as kissed again. Now that he knew, he could see their relationship in every move they made. Gentle touches were sensual instead of familial. And his brothers have been terrible teases. 

One night- another where their parents were working late but it was Bucky's turn to cook- Tony saddled up behind Bucky at the stove and roamed his hands up and down Bucky's sides, dipping into his pants as he kissed across his neck and murmured praise while Steve stared, open-mouthed, from a stool at the island. The next night, the three of them were watching a movie in the game room. The lights were off and they were all sharing a huge blanket, just like they'd always done. The only difference was that Bucky slithered under the blanket and sucked Tony off while Steve resolutely pretended to be watching the film. 

Steve had told his brothers that he needed to time to think about what he wanted, and they were more than happy to give it to him, but apparently that didn't mean they weren't going to try and convince him in the meantime. By the time they all got to the hotel room in the city, Steve was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it through the trip without begging for something he might regret later. He dropped his backpack next to the bed- the single king bed that Tony purposefully booked and then swore he didn't mean to when they arrived and Steve questioned him about it- and flopped down in exhaustion.

Bucky came and sat next to him. "What's wrong, little brother?"

Steve sighed. "I can't tell you or it'll make it worse."

"It sounds like something you have to tell me, then." 

He'd pretty much accepted that his brothers were fucking- no, actually dating. What he was having trouble accepting was that he wanted to be a part of it. He couldn't ignore that he got hard as nails whenever he caught a glimpse of Bucky in the shower or that his ass clenched in longing whenever Tony brushed fingers through his hair. He was painfully aware of his sin but what was hard was that it was more than that. If he just wanted to fuck his brothers, then maybe, just maybe, he could fuck it out of his system and move on. But he wanted _them_. He wanted dates and snuggles and shared secrets and a life together after they both moved away. 

That was what he couldn't tell Bucky. 

"It's nothing. I'm just...thinking a lot lately."

"Who can blame you?" Tony tossed over his shoulder as he hung his suit in the hotel closet. "I'm not saying it has to be complicated, but it's not simple either," he added before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Steve stewed in silence long enough to give himself a headache before Bucky pressed a finger to one of his temples and rubbed. Steve moaned gratefully. "I know it's a lot. Really, I get it. I was in the same spot two years ago. But if it helps, I've never been happier."

It didn't help. That was chiefly why Steve was worried about wanting them. They were perfectly happy together. They were both older than him. They were both demonstrative and easygoing and took life by the horns. Steve was going to come into their thing and ruin the dynamic from the inside. 

Steve smiled sadly up at his older brother. "I just want you to be happy," Steve told him, the truest thing he could say that wouldn't hurt him. 

Bucky took it as the peace offering it was and leaned down over Steve. "You know what would make me really happy?" he asked with a mischievous tilt of his lips.

The brunet was close; Steve could feel warm breath on his chin. "What's that?" he croaked.

Bucky grinned. "A kiss." He glanced from Steve's eyes, down to his lips, and back. "Is that alright, Stevie? Just a kiss."

They'd already kissed. Just the one time, but it was desperate and passionate and perfect. Steve would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it almost constantly since it happened. Maybe he could give in just this one time. It was only a kiss. He nodded, biting down on his bottom lip nervously. Bucky pulled his lip free gently before lowering down and pressing their mouths together. Steve reflexively moaned at the warm pressure and the newly familiar taste of Bucky's mouth. Bucky hummed in agreement and cupped Steve's chin firmly, tilting his head up to line their lips up deeper. 

"Fucking hell. That's pretty."

Steve and Bucky broke apart to see Tony staring at them with lust darkening his eyes, one towel absently drying his hair while another hung low on his hips. Steve felt a deep flash of desire at the sight of his brother half-naked and then reproached himself for it and dropped his gaze. Bucky broke out of the haze of their kiss first and warned, "Don't get any ideas. I just asked him for a kiss. He's still thinking about things."

"That's not fair. Don't I get a kiss?" Tony demanded.

If wanting to kiss Bucky again had haunted his dreams, then wanting to kiss Tony for the first time kept him awake at night. His eyes dropped to Tony's thick, pink lips, his soft facial hair, and he hummed as he sat up from the bed. "Then come get one," Steve snarked and watched with delight at Tony nearly ran across the room, abandoning the towel in his hand along the way. 

Tony parted Steve's knees with his legs and held the blond's pale face in his tender hands. "Don't do something you don't want to. I know we didn't say this last time, but speaking for myself, if you only wanted Buck, I could-" Tony flicked his eyes to the ceiling, an obvious tell that he'd had since childhood, "I could be okay with that."

"No you couldn't," both Steve and Bucky called him out. Steve pointedly placed his hands in the least dangerous spot he could, over Tony's hands, and tilted his chin up, asking for what he most wanted at that moment. Tony sighed out shakily and leaned down until their noses were brushing. 

"No I couldn't," he admitted and stole Steve's breath with a kiss that dripped with desire and vulnerability. Steve swallowed it up, parting his lips for Tony when the older man licked across their seam. Tony groaned and pressed his body flush to Steve's chest, giving Steve a clear picture of how badly Tony wanted him through the thin material of the hotel towel. Tony was big despite being soft and his cock gave a hefty twitch in his pants when Steve licked across his teeth. Steve let Tony take his breath away over and over until the confinement of his erection got to be too much and he had to pull away. 

They were both breathing harshly, Steve hard and Tony mostly there. "I'm going to...take a shower." Tony immediately backed up from the bed and let Steve stand. He looked beautiful, a little flushed, lips swollen from kissing. "A cold one. Yeah," Steve added distractedly and scampered into the bathroom. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Steve was palming at his hard dick in his pants. He'd just made out with Tony. _His_ Tony. His _brother_ Tony. "Oh, god," Steve whined under his breath and arched his hips into his hand. It was a good kiss, a great kiss, and unlike the one he had with Bucky the first time, both he and Tony knew it was coming and still decided to do it. 

Steve needed to clear his head, think about what happened and make some decisions. Decide if it was worth the risk. He flicked the water on, kept it cool, and stripped robotically while his mind wandered. He could only ignore the heavy bob of his erection until the water hit his back and brought him right back to the present. 

He'd just made out with his oldest brother, and kissed his other brother moments before. And he liked it. _Fuck_ , he'd liked it so much. Steve groaned and wrapped a traitorous hand around his shaft. He thought about kissing them again, Bucky teasing his tongue across Steve's lips, Tony taking control and biting his way across Steve's lower lip. "Oh, _god_ ," he whimpered again, more desperate. That visual led to one of Tony curling his fingers into Steve's hair or Bucky gripping his ass to tug him closer. 

Steve was achingly hard despite the cold water and leaking copious drops of precum from his slit. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, to look down and see the evidence of what his brothers had done to him. He just needed this moment. He needed the relative privacy of the shower and a few minutes to indulge in what he feared the most. 

He let Tony in his mind pull Steve's shirt off over his head and for the first time in his mind, Bucky joined the pair so that Steve had to contend with imagining both of them with him together. He pictured his middle brother reaching around Steve's body from behind and unbuttoning his jeans before sliding the zipper down and slipping a hand under his waistband. Steve groaned, in his head and in the shower, and then Tony was sliding his hand under Steve's boxers and playing with his ass. 

Steve stumbled forward into the shower wall, slapping a hand against the tile to keep himself upright as he came hard. He tried to muffle his sounds behind clenched lips but the bathroom tile echoed his sin surely loud enough for his brothers to hear. His orgasm left Steve shaking and his chest heaving for air. Finally, he let his eyes slip open to see his cock still half-hard and cum streaked over his fingers. 

He quickly shoved his hand under the spray to wash away the evidence, but there was no washing away what he'd done. There was no world in which he didn't just cum thinking about his brothers playing with his body. He couldn't take it back or erase it from his memory. It happened.

Now, he had to live with his decision. 

Steve yanked the shower handle roughly into the off position and stubbornly wiped tears from his eyes. He was fucked up, but there was no going back. He couldn't just pretend not to want his brothers now that he'd started. He couldn't just unimagine Bucky's hand on his dick. This was who he was now. He might as well accept it.

Even though Steve committed a mortal sin just moments ago, he felt more clear-headed than he had in a week. He still had no idea what he was doing, or where to go from there but he knew that something had radically changed. He was scared out of his mind but also more excited than he'd ever been.

He stepped out of the shower, habitually reached for a towel and came up short. Dammit. Tony used both towels during his shower and Steve was too distracted running for his life to grab one. He was naked, dripping wet, and not fully soft. The only option left was the washcloth folded on the counter. It was just big enough to curl over himself but he'd look like a fucking idiot, and still be basically exposed in front of them.

It shouldn't be a big deal. Steve had been naked in front of his brothers countless times throughout his life. He'd, not once, considered the impropriety of it because there was none. Now, though, he knew that if he went out there naked, his brothers would look him up and down and see him in a whole new way.

The thrill of it sent a shiver down his spine. He set his shoulders defiantly and neglected the washcloth in favor of opening the bathroom door and striding out with all the fake bravado he could muster. He couldn't quite meet his brothers' eyes as he put one heavy foot in front of the other in search of the towel Tony had dropped. He expected to feel their eyes burning his skin, maybe a lewd comment from Tony or a tease from Bucky, but he got nothing. When he gathered the courage to raise his eyes, neither of them were looking at him.

It made something sour turn in his gut. He realized that he'd been hoping they would look, say something, maybe even touch him. He felt offended somehow that his brothers chose that moment not to be deviants and objectify him. He cleared his throat, playing terribly at nonchalance as he bent over and grabbed the towel. "Sorry for-" He waved his hand at his obvious nudity. "I forgot to grab a towel."

Bucky looked up from the book he'd brought and smiled kindly. "And? We've seen you naked a thousand times."

Tony turned over his shoulder to say, "You used to run around naked on purpose to make Mom and Dad mad." Bucky's face lit up and he turned to Tony, then together they mocked their mother- "It's indecent!"- and cracked up. Steve didn't find it funny. He did that when he was like ten. He's not ten anymore and he's not naked to make their parents mad. 

He felt his teeth grind unconsciously as he scowled. He couldn't let them win, even if they didn't realize they were playing. "Well, if you guys don't care," Steve offered and used Tony's towel to wipe his wet neck and hair. He moaned softly into the fabric, partially on accident, and noted, "Smells like Tony's shampoo."

He definitely felt eyes on him then. Now, though, he refused to acknowledge them. He ran the towel over his arms and shoulders, down his chest, and wrapped it around his cock. He kept the grip loose so the towel didn't chafe and tugged up his length in a slow drag, squeezing at the head and swallowing the moan he wanted to let fall from his lips. He moved down to his balls and gave them a solid massage with the towel in the name of drying them nice and good but it only sent licks of fire across his pelvic bone.

This was the point where Steve had to admit he was asking for it. He turned around casually as he could with a semi and bent down to dry his legs. While still bent over, he brought the towel between his legs and rubbed at his asshole. A common task done after every shower, but right at that moment, it made Steve's cock jerk and his hole to seize.

He heard a throaty sigh from behind him and blushed all down his neck. Steve stood up and dropped the towel to the ground again with a flippant flick. He went over to the bed where Bucky was propped against the headboard and flopped onto the mattress before spreading his legs and folding his arms under his wet hair. "I think I'll just air dry if that's cool with you guys."

He turned his head to, at last, catch his brothers' eyes, and saw them both with mouths slack. Tony had taken what seemed to be unconscious steps forward from where he stood on the other side of the room. Bucky's book hung limply in his hands, obviously no longer reading. He turned his eyes back to the ceiling and tried to hide his grin.

"Tease," Tony grit out, just loud enough for him to hear. 

"I don't mind," Bucky quipped, something dark in his tone, and when Steve glanced over Bucky was devouring Steve's naked form, pants unzipped while his hand snuck unashamedly under his boxers. Pride and embarrassment swirled in a heady mix in Steve's mind. _Now, who's the tease?_ Steve snipped internally. He licked his lips at the delicious sight and his fingers twitched at his side. He couldn't decide if he wanted to touch himself or Bucky.

It felt safer to touch himself, so he skidded his hand across his hip and took his semi in hand. The touch was electric in a way it never had been before; he chalked it up to nerves but he was pretty sure it had more to do with the audience. He didn't have the courage to keep looking at Bucky and to keep touching himself, so he stared at the ceiling and listened to the sounds of Bucky's hand on his dick, aided by precum. He felt his own blurp of salty liquid slide down his shaft at the noises and he swiped it up without looking and used it to slick up his cock. 

Pleasure teased at his nerves, making his eyes fall shut. The reality that Steve was stripping his cock in front of his brothers, for his brothers' viewing pleasure, made him go hot under the collar. He bit down on his lip, trying to keep from making a fool of himself. He heard movement but couldn't look, didn't have the balls. He was using all his energy to jack off and keep from disintegrating into the bedding. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his knee, making his eyes shoot open. Tony stood between his legs again, towel gone this time. Steve took in Tony's hard-earned body. His shoulders and biceps were strong, his muscle thick from use. His chest was dusted in dark hair that led down the middle of his abs to the neatly trimmed thatch of dark hair at the base of his half-hard cock. Steve absently licked his lips at the sight of Tony, long and curved. Tony was looking at Steve's hand on himself with dark desire and he swallowed hard, his free hand digging into his own thigh. 

Tony wanted to come from looking at Steve. The understanding settled around Steve like firecrackers, lighting up his skin with need. "Tony," he whispered desperately. 

Tony stepped forward, seemingly pulled by a force outside himself. "Stevie," Tony whispered back and squeezed Steve's knee. 

Steve's cock twitched in his hand at hearing his name come from Tony's lips like that. He needed to come, too; he needed so much more. He let the first desire that came to his mind come out of his mouth. "Tony, I want you to come on me." The words were rushed but clear and he blushed red hot directly after. 

"Oh my god, Steve," Bucky cursed and crawled across the bed to kneel at Steve's head. "Did you hear that, Tones?"

"I'm not deaf, Buck. Of course, I heard our little brother begging for me to paint him up with my cum."

Filthy.

Steve moaned and his hips rocked into his hand, heels digging into the edge of the mattress. Tony smirked. "That's so pretty, Stevie. Look at you all desperate, hard for your brothers."

Bucky scooted just that little bit closer and then his cock was hanging over Steve's face. "We're going to paint you up. Make you a work of art." Bucky's hand that wasn't stroking his cock over Steve's face came down to rake through his hair. 

They both knew all his weaknesses and having his hair played with was top of the list. Steve moaned and pushed into the touch, hand moving faster over himself. "Yeah, that's it," Tony encouraged. "Just let us make you picture perfect."

Steve's head was reeling from the attention and the lack of blood to his brain. He couldn't quite concentrate on anyone, his brothers' voices mixing into a haze of comfort and lust. He got the general feeling that he was about to be used but the specifics started to get lost as he climbed closer to his peak. 

Tony's hand slid from his knee, down the outside of his thigh to his hip and yanked his ass flush with Tony's pelvis. Steve moaned in answer and rolled his ass against Tony's balls. Steve had been fingered before and he knew the glories of ass play from many lonely nights but the threat of Tony so close to his most intimate part made his heart beat a mile a minute. 

Tony stroked his cock, the head brushing against Steve's hand every other second. He was wet at the tip and so hot that Steve could barely keep pace on his own dick. He was losing his coordination, the combination of Tony against his ass and Bucky over his face sending him somewhere deep and hazy. Tony's fingers were gripping Steve's hip, sure to leave bruises if he kept it up, and he was murmuring how good Steve looked, how hot he was, how badly he wanted to mark him up.

Steve gasped at the information, brain finally catching up. His brothers were going to give him what he asked. They were going to orgasm right on top of him, paint him with cum. He smiled wide, eyes closed happily at the comprehension. "Yeah," he breathed. "Please."

Bucky let out a low, _Fuck_ , and then warm, wet globs were landing on Steve's chin and lips, cheeks and neck. It was mortifying that his first instinct was to open his mouth and let the next few shots land on his tongue, but Bucky seemed to appreciate it. Tony slapped Steve's hand away and took them both in his, jacking them off quick and dirty. Bucky finished coming and let his cockhead slap against Steve's coated cheek a few times.

Steve was beyond turned on; he was seconds from imploding and coming. In that order. His tongue flicked out and licked up a glob of Bucky's cum that he could feel on his chin. Bucky moved beside his head and then the brunet's tongue was swiping against Steve's upside down, taking his own cum into his mouth. Steve moaned at the sin of it and shot off like a rocket in Tony's hand. Tony squeezed them tighter, stroked faster, and followed him over the cliff seconds later with Steve's name on his lips. 

Cum splattered down on Steve's hips and stomach, one or two globs landing up towards his collarbones. He couldn't explain the feeling, the featherlight smugness of making his brothers come, the satisfying accomplishment of coming himself, the haze of safety and completeness. He was whole and happy as he could be in that moment, streaked with cum and underneath his favorite people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the world has exploded today because our darling accidentally posted his (fucking beautiful) cock, but let's focus on what's really important. 
> 
> GUARD. THAT. PUSSY.
> 
> Amen.
> 
> Reading and following may make my day and comments and kudos excite me. xoxo, Jess
> 
> P.s. there will most definitely be more parts to this series. Let me know what you'd like to see.


End file.
